Who Does he remind me of?
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Larxene is the new member and is being trained by Demyx. She remebers some things about her somebody and her relationship with a man very similar to Demyx... One sided LarxDem, Larxene's POV kinda
1. Prologue

Um… Not sure what inspired this… maybe my Myde/Elena fic? And Erica (0Melodious-Nocturne0) saying that Elena reminded her of Larxene? Now that I think of it, Lena does remind me of Larx. Well, this little ficcy could be taken as a one-sided Larx-Dem with a bit of Zemyx-ness as well. Well, they're just friends, but it could be a little bit Zemyx-y if you want to take it that way. This one is Turk!Myde. And Elena as Larxene? Not sure, so I didn't put what I thought was Larx's Somebody's name. Which _I_ think is Relena. There will be some hints of this though.

NOTE: IGNORES CURIOSITY IN THE CASTLE, A RETURN TO SOMETHING, AND THAT ZEMYX FICLET I POSTED. That is all.

Anyways, enough of my rambling (Rambling? AS IF) and let's see what's cooking.

The following story is owned by Psycho!Demyx is Hearted, but alas, the characters don't belong to her.

* * *

Prologue

"From here on out, your name is Larxene. Please go out the door to your left and there you will meet your instructor. He might not look all that strong, but looks can be deceiving," Xemnas explained. "He will explain more once you meet him. Good day." With that, Xemnas went back to his dreaded Paperwork. Oh yes was it dreaded. Six or seven hours DAILY was dedicated to getting the Paperwork done.

The girl Xemnas was talking to, Larxene, stared at the silver haired man, watching him do Paperwork. She twitched once and swiftly walked out the door Xemnas had mentioned. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder. (She's not in the Organization uniform yet, cause she doesn't have it, she just joined)

"Easy, kid. I take it you're the new Nobody?" a soft male voice drawled slightly, tapping her on the top of her head. "Don't jump like that. You could startle the other members and some of them are notoriously trigger-happy," He said. "And Xig, I don't mean you, specifically," he added, calling out to what seemed to be the ceiling.

"Who were you talking to? There's no one there," Larxene asked the man.

He looked at her sharply; Larxene stepped back, not expecting the look he gave her. It was dark, and very oceanic. 'Is he bipolar or something? This is a complete 180 from a minute ago.' He suddenly smiled lightly and poked her in the forehead, Itachi style, causing Larxene to fall down.

The man laughed slightly and helped her up. "The name's Demyx, and I'm the one who's going to mentor you. Ya see, there's a mentorship program here. It's to help ya get on your feet, so to speak. So you can learn what it means to be a Nobody."

Deciding to get all the information she could, Larxene asked, "What _is_ a Nobody? That was never really explained."

Demyx sighed. "That would be my job. That's part of the program. I'm supposed to teach you on your duties like Xigbar taught me. I don't know how they pick mentors and it's no use asking Xemnas, 'cause he won't tell you. Anyway, it's my job to teach you the ins and outs of Nobody-hood and what your element is. Mine is water. Watch." Demyx lifted his hand and made a look of concentration, willing a small bubble of water into his hand. "You can hold it. Hold out your hands," he said, encouraging Larxene to cup her hands. Demyx placed the water bubble in her hands, placing his own under hers.

'Wow, his hands are really big compared to mine, and they're so warm,' Larxene thought, feeling warmth radiate from Demyx's soft cotton gloves. (this'll be explained later… kind of) "Wow, that's different," she said, allowing some water to trickle out between her fingers.

"Well, first lesson, respect water. It'll be found on most of the worlds you'll encounter, and in many different forms. Most of your body is made of water, and I could hurt you very easily if I wanted to." Demyx moved one of his hands from under Larxene's hand and held it up. Larxene suddenly felt it hard to breath. It felt like her lungs were filling with water. "Now do you see? I can control the liquid in your body, my own and all of the others." It became easier to breath, and once Larxene could breath easy, Demyx started walking, motioning for Larxene to follow him.

"What was that?" she yelped once she was able to speak again.

"A demonstration of the power of water. Come on, we've got to get you to your room. It's near mine, which is near Xigbar's," he explained. "Your room will have your name, number and title placed in it once we finalize things. It won't take long. I'll explain more in the morning. Good night," Demyx said once they were at Larxene's room.

"Good night," she replied quietly, opening the door to her room. It was white, plain, but Larxene would soon change that. She'd have to get some paint, and a new bedspread, but the white would be _gone_.

She sighed and slipped under the covers on her bed. They were slightly cool to the touch and soon warmed up from her body heat.

'_Who _is_ he? Demyx seems so familiar. Why? I don't remember!_' Larxene's mind screamed. '_It's no use. I won't remember. This is bad. Re-Larxene, get some sleep. You're gonna need it._'

* * *

Yes. Crappy (and short) first chapter. Prologue. Thing. Yep. It'll be mostly around Larxene, with occasional other Nobodies- mainly Zexion, the good friend of Demyx. And Xigbar, the almost brother-father figure to him.

Can you tell I've had a bit too much sugar?

Larxene: A bit? More like a hell of a LOT. Why me, by the way?

Cause the only girl in the Org. needed some love? Even if it's only one-sided?

Larxene: … I love you!

Oo… that was weird… but… I love you too! Though Demyx is still more awesome than you. That's just cause he's bipolar. I don't remember where I heard that theory though, but I like it. And bipolar people are awesome.

Larxene: You're the younger sister I never had.

Itachi style is how Itachi Uchiha pokes his little brother in the forehead in the flashbacks about Sasuke's past.

Next chapter preview:

"_Hey, Rookie, time to get up! You've got a long day ahead of you!" "Demyx is… an unusual one, that's for sure. He's real protective. Marly doesn't stand a chance." "Who are you?" "I'm different from the rest of you, Larxene. I remember most of my past, who I was, and I can't change that."_


	2. Rookie

Chap 1 Rookie

As previously stated, I don't own them. Because if I did, Myde would be a real character in KH and FFVII. And there would be games for this and my other stories. Because then it would rock. And I would be happy. So would a lot of yaoi fan girls out there. Just a note, I don't own Pixie Sticks either. But they're goooooooooood.

Larxene: Girl, you're rambling.

Xigbar: (randomly) Rambling? As if!

Larx & Me: XIGBAR, SHUT UP!! We're working here, you idiotic pirate!

Xigbar: Yikes. Leaving.

Girls: You'd better.

Demyx: (Bored) Larxene's going to learn some about my past, isn't she?

Yup. Anyways, I should start the story. Warnings: Language, some slight violence, and death threats of flowers. Wait. Was that a slight spoil…er…? Dirge of Cerberus spoilers if you haven't figured out what Nero does yet.

* * *

_Running. Footsteps. Where was he? She didn't know, but she had to get out of there before she was killed. There was no way she would find him in time. Her fallen one. He loved her for her, and she loved him as well._

_A huge man blocked her path. She tried to swerve, but to no avail. The man grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. He pulled a gun from a holster and shot her._

_No!_

"Hey, Rookie, time to get up! You've got a long day ahead of you!" Demyx called, dumping a bucket of icy water onto Larxene's bed. "It's day one of 'Hell in a Hand basket' and I'm here to guide you through it."

"You're a jerk and what time is it? Gods, it feels like I just went to sleep," Larxene mumbled. "It's too early for this shit."

"It's only eight, and I've been up for almost two hours. I can afford to be in a good mood." Demyx sounded like he ate several giant pixie sticks. In approximately five minutes. (I can't eat one in five minutes… not that my friends would let me. XD)

"Great." Larxene frowned as she got out of her bed, which was now soaked through. "Can I assume that you're going to do something about you soaking my bed?"

"Don't assume things. It makes an ass out of you and me. But yes." Demyx's smile was gentle as he pulled the water from the mattress and comforter back into the bucket. "Don't expect me to do this every morning. I'm just weird like that."

"Of course you are." Larxene sighed and asked if Demyx would leave while she got dressed.

After she got dressed, Demyx showed Larxene the way to the kitchen, where all of the Nobodies went in search of breakfast and mission assignments for the day.

"Hey Demyx, since you're training the girl, you're missions'll be suspended until further notice," said a voice right behind Larxene. (Demyx was leading her) She turned around and saw a man that could have easily passed for a pirate, with his eye patch, scars and grey and black striped hair.

"Hey Xiggy. What're you doing? Don't you have assignments to hand out?" Demyx drawled easily. He glared though.

"Would you like to get that mission to the Pride Lands?" Xigbar asked, directing his single gold eye to the older of the two in front of him.

"Not particularly. By the way, this is Larxene; Larx, this is my mentor, Xigbar." Demyx handed out the introductions quick and painlessly, not wanting this to take any longer than it had to. Larxene was his responsibility. He wouldn't fail like last time. There was no way he would.

"Nice to meet you miss. I'm Xigbar, Freeshooter, second in command, Number Two and all around good guy." There was a snort from Demyx's direction. "What was that Number Nine?"

"Nothing sir." Demyx's face portrayed pure innocence, it really wasn't him.

"Good morning, Xigbar, Demyx," came a new voice. "And you must be the new member. Welcome. My name is Marluxia. How do you do?" Marluxia was a pink-haired man (woman?) who definitely looked feminine. He took Larxene's hand in his own and kissed the back of it. Larxene pulled her hand away, disgusted.

"Marluxia, if you don't mind, you're kissing my student's hand. Not yours. Back off before something happens to your precious flowers." Demyx glowered at the pirate and flamboyantly gay man. (No self-respecting man would have hair that shade of pink and fight with a pink scythe if he were not gay.)

"Demyx, it's good to see someone trying to teach the new member something." The three men flinched slightly before gaining apathetic looks.

"Xemnas. How very nice to see you," Demyx said blandly. He was one of the few that called their leader Xemnas instead of Superior or Sir. "I was attempting to take Rookie here down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Unfortunately, Xigbar and Marluxia decided to stop us." When Xemnas turned to stare at the other two men, Demyx smirked. Manipulation was still a strong suit, even after all that time.

"Demyx, you have a small mission later. I'll have Xigbar give you the information during your meal," Xemnas stated before walking off.

Demyx sighed; he knew it was too good to be true. He'd still have his… specific missions, even though he was teaching the new girl.

"Must be one of them. I've got to go get the mission statements, so later dudes," Xigbar said, sauntering off into a portal.

"Hmm. Well, Demyx, I'd like to say it's been nice speaking to you, but it hasn't, so goodbye," Marluxia said. He stalked off into the kitchen.

"Second… third? Anyway, this is your next lesson. Very important, this one. Keep your guard up in the Kitchen. Some of the people you see here are very different from the ones you'll meet outside of this room, even though they're the same ten people… except for Saix. He's a nut either way." Demyx grimaced and shuddered. Saix was weird. Period.

"Saix?" Larxene asked, eyebrow raised. Some of the names were so weird, it was funny.

"You'll see in a moment. Here we go." Demyx reluctantly pushed the door open, sighing and thinking of what kind of hell he'd have to go through that day. "For the love of Chaos, someone shoot me, please."

Larxene looked at Demyx, wondering why he did that. She remembered hearing that saying before, but couldn't remember who said it. Luckily for her mind, Demyx walked into the dining room portion of the kitchen and extended his hand, catching a plate filled with food. "Hold this for a minute." He gave Larxene the plate. "Xaldin! Something for the rookie!" A second plate came whirling through the air. "Thanks! It's just some plain eggs, toast and sausages, but it'll do for now."

Larxene, meanwhile, was staring at the food on the plate Demyx had handed her. While she was sure it was fairly healthy, it looked disgusting. She wasn't even sure as to what half the stuff was. It looked like some of it was flour covered meatballs, some kind of oatmeal, maybe, and something else indescribably odd looking. "Ew… that's disgusting. How can you eat it?" She quickly handed the plate back to Demyx and took the plate he handed her. Nice, safe scrambled eggs, toast with butter (hopefully) and sausage links.

"Hey, don't mock the food; it's better than it looks. Besides, we'll figure out something for you within the next couple of days." Demyx shrugged. It didn't bother him that someone didn't like how his food looked. However disgusting it looked, he liked how it tasted-it reminded him of Midgar and the fairly unique taste Mako gave everything. Luckily for him, Xaldin was able to re-create that taste. "Anyway, let's get somewhere to sit, and with luck, we'll get a spot near one of the least snippy Nobodies- Zexion. Though, he can be a bit… odd in the mornings. Don't make him want to make you mad. It's scary."

Larxene looked at Demyx, noting the slightly fearful look in his eyes. It seemed to her that, while they were possibly friends, Zexion scared Demyx at times. Larxene stopped this train of thought and looked out at the people in front of her. Several were half asleep, and two of them looked like they were arguing. It was a man with longish blond hair and the pink haired gay guy. A red head was burning some bread, probably to get the toast how he liked it. Xaldin was good, but nothing was quite the same as burned toast first thing in the morning.

Larxene paused when she saw the red head. "Re…no?" she whispered, not sure if she was seeing things correctly.

Fortunately for her, Demyx called out, "Hey, Axel, seen Zex?" and the red-head turned around and Larxene got a good look at his face. There were the two markings, sure, but they looked…wrong. They were the wrong shape, color and in the wrong place. "Ah, never mind. There he is." Demyx pointed to a corner where a lavender-silver-bluish haired person sat, cup of something in front of him and a book sitting behind the mug. "Zexion!"

Said man lifted his head and Larxene got a glimpse of bright blue eyes before they turned to Demyx. 'Mako?' she thinks, not sure why she thought that.

"Ah, Demyx, good to see you. Is that the new member?" Zexion asked. He turned to her, piercing blue eyes searching.

"Yes, now leave her alone. It's bad enough that the first two other than me were Xig and Flowers. Just…be nice to her. For me?" Demyx asked quietly. Zexion nodded and Demyx motioned to Larxene to sit down. Demyx sat down next to Zexion and Larxene sat beside Demyx. The normally even tempered musician smiled, a great thing so early in the morning.

"Good morning. Demyx," someone said. It was a fairly lucid and evil sound for the early time.

"Saix… how nice to see you. Weren't you on a mission?" Demyx said back, clearly not happy with the newcomer.

"Yes, but as you can see, I got back early." Larxene noticed that the man's voice was right behind her, so she turned around. The man had pale blue hair and an X-shaped scar across his face. "Is this the newest member? She doesn't look like much to me."

Demyx was clearly trying to hold in his temper, because Saix had clearly crossed a line. "Saix, leave her alone. I'm serious," he growled, placing himself between Larxene and Saix.

"Oh? Are you trying to order me?" Saix was toying with the normally even-tempered young man.

"No. I'm not. Though I could ask Zexion to order you for me. Or even Xigbar. He certainly seems to like her well enough." Saix was being a fool, trying to rile the other. There was a reason Vexen prescribed the lithium pills to Demyx. Unfortunately for Saix, Demyx hadn't taken any yet that morning, so the likely hood of being thrown against a wall were very high. As of that moment, however, the rest of the Organization had stopped eating and was watching the scene with interest. The only ones who didn't particularly care were Xemnas and Zexion, both of whom knew that the Demyx and Saix would be fine. Demyx would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, causing the rest of the members to stay well away (Except for Zexion, because he's just weird like that and Demy's scared of him) and Saix would be left to his own devices, nursing his wounded pride. "Saix, back off. Do you want thrown into the wall again. I think there's an unmarked place on the wall with your name on it," Demyx had gone from sweet-Dem to evil-Dem just by being in Saix's presence. Demyx grinned evilly and Saix took half a step back.

'_What's happening?_' Larxene thought, scooting her chair away from Demyx slightly. The darkness that gathered around him was liquid, flowing and it – for some odd reason – flowed around Saix as well, wrapping some tendrils of darkness around the both of them, flipping through Saix's blue hair and caressing Demyx's neck.

"S-st-stop… stop please. Please, stop. Please. Myde, for me, stop please," Larxene heard herself say, watching Demyx freeze. There was a flicker of recognition on his face as the darkness suddenly disappeared. Demyx dropped to the ground, slumping against the chair. (Dem had stood up at some point.)

The others were giving Larxene odd looks, wondering how the hell she had known Demyx's Somebody's name. And why she knew him in the first place.

"Wha…what just happened?" Larxene asked.

Vexen took this chance to respond scientifically before the idiots said anything. "What happened was Demyx ran out of pills and got in an argument with Saïx, and subconsciously summoned the Darkness that caused him to lose his heart. You see, Demyx is really a combination of two people – the Turk Myde Valentine and Nero Rhapsodos, one of the Tsviets. Nero had a high amount of Darkness in him – I believe they called it Oblivion there. Myde had a Fallen Angel in him, as well as a Daemon. Something went haywire and the two combined when the Heartless first showed up on that planet. The only reason his name is Demyx is because the only thing he could remember at first was Myde." By the time Vexen finished his explanation, everyone was back to their meals and were ignoring them. Saix left and Vexen had finished making sure Demyx would be just fine. "Now don't you worry your little antennae off, he'll be just fine." Vexen patted Larxene's head between the two parts that wouldn't stay down, no matter what she did to them. (hence the antennae bit)

"Vexen, please get Demyx's Lithium ready. I don't want another… accident," Xemnas rumbled.

Vexen nodded and made a small motion for Lexaeus to get Demyx and bring him to the Med Lab where he could be under supervision until he woke. Larxene wavered, clearly wanting to follow, but unable to as Zexion grabbed a hold of her shirt sleeve and made her sit down to eat something. "Eat, when Demyx gets up, he'll take you out to find out your weapon and element."

"'Sides, kiddo, if anything goes wrong, you'll have Demyx to protect you, as, despite how weak he looks, he's fairly strong," Xigbar added, wrapping his arm around Larxene's shoulders.

She tensed up, getting ready to instinctively attack Xigbar and defend herself, probably by jabbing her elbow into his larynx.

Luckily for Xigbar (and his larynx), Zexion took that moment to stand up and dump what was on his plate onto Xigbar's head. "If you don't stop attempting to molest the rookie, I'll tell Demyx and he'll do much worse than dump a plate of half eaten food on you." Zexion gave Xigbar a look that clearly said 'You sicken me.'

((Okay, so Larx is a little naïve. It's just cause Elena's her Somebody (To me)(this version) and was a little naïve when she died))

"Larxene, come with me. You'll be safer than with these idiots." Zexion pulled on her wrist, clearly not wanting to grab her hand.

"You see, Demyx is an unusual one, that's for sure. He's really protective. Saix wouldn't stand a chance against him in a straight up fight," Zexion said. He had pulled her to the library, where she was fairly safe. The only thing to fear there were a large bookshelf or stack of books were to fall over.

"He'll be here soon. I know it." Larxene sat herself down on a small seat that was in the library.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Several moments of scared silence later…

"Oh for the love of… Chaos, Vexen, it's your fault you didn't have the ingredients for my medicine. I recall telling you that I was running low and would be out, but no, your silly little experiment was taking up all your time." Demyx was evil and pissy to Vexen.

"Demyx, what are you?" Larxene asked quietly.

"I'm different from the rest of you, Larxene. I remember most of my past, who I was, and I can't change that! I have two pasts, one because of the darkness that caused the two's hearts to join. I don't know what caused it. I don't want to know. Maybe you should ask Xemnas to place you under a different teacher. I was never good at this type of thing." Demyx looked away, the honey-blond spikes drooping.

"Never. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm strong. I'll survive. Hey, I survived losing my heart, I can survive most everything," Larxene said, getting up and almost tackling her mentor. "I like you too much to not be your student."

"Awwww, lookit, Zex. Aren't they cute?" Vexen cooed. ((I'm sorry I made him like this… he's got a Maes Hughes Complex when it comes to Demyx… cause of the whole two-conscious thing and the bipolarity)) He started taking lots of pictures of the adorableness.

"Yeah, whatever. Gag me already." ((Ooooh somebody's jealous))

"Your just jealous that they knew each other in their Somebody's lives," Vexen said.

"So what? I've been his friend since he joined, and now that little upstart wants to cut in on our friendship," Zexion ranted.

"Well… perhaps. But perhaps not. It's obvious that they've both got the lingering effects of their Somebodies," Vexen explained to Zexion. "As you can probably see, they were very important to each other." ((Vexen's like everybody's older brother… they can talk to him about anything. (I manipulated his character.) Course, he's still their mad scientist.))

"So I should let them be?" Zexion asked. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry, but didn't.

"It would probably be for the best. Don't worry, things have a habit of turning out." Vexen went off to develop the pictures, leaving poor Zexion to the (scarily) happy couple.

End o' chapter.

* * *

…Not even gonna comment… just… my chapters just keep getting longer, don't they?

Larxene: Girl, Demyx's crazy.

This is nothing. In one of the others, he has a complete inner personality that took over and is batshit insane.

Larx: Really?

Yeah. He's kind of funny, in a sadistic, evil way.

_I have no preview for the next chapter. Sorry._


	3. Mission Time

Chapter 2; finding out about missions

I hope you remember the mission Xemnas said that Demyx had. Well… Zexion watches Larxene while it occurs, and they go to where Demyx's mission is taking place…

The interrogation was Erica's idea. Erica being 0Melodious-Nocturne0, of course.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

"Demyx, don't you have a mission?" Larxene asked. Her pretty eyes stared at him for a minute while his mind registered her question.

"Ah, you're right! I do! Crap. Right, until I get back, you're under Zexion's watch, stay with him, got it?" Demyx hurriedly put on his Organization Cloak and led her to Zexion's room. "He should be around here somewhere, but I really have to go. Bye!" Demyx disappeared through a portal to who knows where.

Larxene was left alone. "Okay, that was odd. It's official, he's insane," she said. "Now I'm talking to myself. Great."

"You know, one of the first signs of insanity is conversing with one's self?" a person right behind her said.

"AHHHHH!!" Larxene jumped a couple of feet and the voice snickered. (that's a fun word, 'snickered' hee.)

"Did Demyx drop you off here before running off to his mission?" they asked. The person was Zexion.

"Yes. He said I had to stay with you," Larxene replied shyly. The two of them hadn't gotten much done that day, with him showing her around the castle and all.

"Well, I've got to be somewhere, but it's mostly standing around. So you'll probably be able to come with me," Zexion replied.

"Okay." Zexion opened a portal and waved Larxene through it first. The portal opened into a room with a window, like as not a one way mirror. Xemnas was in the room, standing at the window and watching.

"Six, Twelve. Very nice to see the two of you," he said, inclining his head.

"Sir. I apologize about Twelve being here, but Nine had told her to stay with me until his mission was done," Zexion explained.

"It is fine. Just watch." A man was pacing in the room, where there was a table and two chairs. The door opened and Demyx walked into that room.

"So, what's Dem going to do?" Larxene asked. Zexion told her to watch.

"Please, sit down. Aaron Johnson, right? Can I call you Aaron?" Demyx said.

"I'm fine standing, and no, you can't," Aaron said.

"Sit down before I shoot you, Aaron." Demyx gave Aaron a cold smile. Larxene and Zexion twitched upon seeing the smile. Xemnas, however, did nothing.

"I dare you." Demyx smirked again, pulling a gun from his pocket and shooting Aaron in the foot, forcing him to sit down.

Screaming in surprise, Aaron dropped into the seat that a random Dancer Nobody provided. "Thank you," Demyx chirped to the Nobody.

The Dancer just nodded, and hung behind Aaron, sharp hands holding on to the back of the chair.

"What's he doing?" Zexion muttered to himself.

"Making the prisoner uncomfortable," Larxene said. She had a faraway look in her eyes, like she was remembering times past. "It's a common interrogation technique. He's certainly in a chipper mood."

Both Xemnas and Zexion looked at Larxene with faint curiosity. "And you know so much because…?"

"Doesn't everyone know that?" she asked, still staring at Demyx's interrogation. "Looks like he's gotten used to interrogating by himself."

Demyx had gotten Aaron to tell what he told to Malicefent and her cronies and with minimal damage to himself and his Dancer Nobody. "Thank you very much, Aaron. Your days of usefulness are over." Demyx used the gun from earlier to kill Aaron, wiping the blood splatters off his face with his gloveless hand.

"Xemnas, you, Zexion and Larxene may come in. He was almost useless, but I managed to get the information needed." Demyx stared straight at them through the one-way mirror.

"Demyx, that was impressive." Xemnas started clapping lightly.

"Thank you. I do my best to get information quickly and easily. But… dusks and Dancers aren't really that good to bounce ideas off of, wouldn't you agree, Zexion?" Demyx turned his bright eyes to the others, finally looking away from the corpse of the victim.

"I must agree Demyx. Larxene, your thoughts?" Zexion added, turning the group's attention to the single female. She blinked, nodding slowly and deliberately, rattling her brain for any ideas.

"Having two humanoid Nobodies would make interrogation easier, and it would have the added benefit of, like as not, a sadistic Nobody. It would also make interrogations more interesting," she said. The three Nobodies stared at Xemnas, trying to gauge what he would say. However, he just nodded.

"Zexion, both you and Larxene will join Demyx in the next interrogation. I will be watching, so don't screw up." After the three saluted, he left.

Demyx, still impassive and staring, was startled when Zexion tapped his shoulder.

"Well, Kid, that's all for today, be sure to be up bright and early so we can figure out what weapons you can use and what your element is." Demyx stepped through a portal, as did Zexion. Larxene managed portaling earlier that day, so she pulled one open and managed to hit her target – her bedroom.

It had been a long day and she was ready for sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry. I never meant to abandon this for so long. The fact that this is being updated now is because I can't stand seeing an unfinished chapter on my computer. And it was fairly close to being done.

And now it's official. I've got writer's block on virtually **_everything_** except one shots. So, I might have a couple more up soon. Probably. More than Meets the Eye might be updated soon, if I can get the one shot to work with me. It's about three-quarters of the way finished and I've hit a slump.

Ignore my rambling. It's better for your health.


End file.
